


You and Me (Distance)

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Art, M/M, My First Fanart, Traditional Art, i'm very not gomen UvU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll always thinking of each other, even though the distance separates us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me (Distance)

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fan-art for Kurobasu fandom though, so I'm sorry if my art was... yea-- /hide
> 
> bye then, till we meet again, dear readers--


End file.
